Guilty By Race
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: What happens when the group finds a child...Kikyou's child to be exact. Inuyasha refuses he's the father...but when Kikyou begs the group to take care of the child, the group finds its no ordinary child, rated PG for lanugage...review!
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did...o.o you'd never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER see him again n.n  
  
Guilty By Race  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
"Get him!"  
  
"He's over here! Do not let the whelp escape!" Men's voices were heard all over the forest in old Japan, Sengoku Jidai. From a distance of the men, a small red and white figure ran further and further.  
  
The little boy fell to the ground, tripping on a rock. Already covered in bruises, scraps and scars, he didn't mind another. He simply got up and continued to run. He looked like a very young human boy...no...a demon boy...maybe a...hanyou? But whatever he was, he looked as if he was only a small child, maybe around 3 years old. Though small, he still had a lot of power in him and he didn't show any signs of slowing down on the pursue over him.  
  
Arrows were shot, but none hit. Thankfully, the young boy made it to an abandoned hut and hid quietly. Too stupid to look, the men that were in his pursue just ran passed the hut and eventually gave up.  
  
Once the coast was clear, the boy slowly came out from his hiding place. He sighed deeply with relief. "Why do they chase me?...Am I bad?..." Not knowing any of the answers to the questions that popped in his head, he looked to the ground. His long silver hair covering his face as he began to walk away from the hut. Not to get away from just those men...but from everything.  
  
------ NEW POV------  
  
It was an early morning in Tokyo. The sky was blue and the sun was shining its beautiful rays on the loving mother earth. A small shriek could be heard coming from a rather large shrine, Sunset Shrine to be exact. "Oh my god!!! I'm late! Inuyasha is going to kill me!" The girl ran around the house, stuffing clothes and other necessities of a young girl into a large yellow bag.  
  
After about 20 straight minutes of yelling and running around the house, the young girl, we all know as Kagome Higurashi, ran out of her home and towards an old well house. Once there, she pushed open the doors quickly, revealing what seemed like an old well. Kagome ran down the squeaky stairs and jumped into the well without any hesitation.  
  
Some sort of strange purple light surrounded the young miko, yet she showed no signs of fear, she was used to this. After she felt the ground beneath her feet once again, she smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky from the opening of the small well. With a few grunts and grumbles, Kagome made it out of the well within minutes, a new record for her. She smiled at her accomplishment, but it was soon interrupted by a familiar voice, "It's about time wench! What took you so long? You were suppose to be here 2 hours ago! I was about to come over there and-!" But two can play that game of interruption, so it was Kagome's turn, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I woke up late is all." That being her alibi, she smiled at the dog-eared boy and began to walk away towards the forest.  
  
"Feh..." Was all the hanyou, Inuyasha, could say. He was happy now that Kagome was here, but he dare not show it. Inuyasha followed her into the forest a few feet beside her, then caught up with her and walked beside her. His arms crossed as usual, each sleeve touching the edge of the other sleeve, his eyes cast forward and ears perked, as if he had a radar on his head listening for anything that moved.  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and giggled, she loved it when he was in "radar mode." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her reactions and continued to wait and search. Just then, Inuyasha's ears caught a very unfamiliar sound. "Kagome...I hear crying, children crying."  
  
Kagome was shocked. She looked over at Inuyasha, "Are you sure? Which way?" Kagome was always ready to help, may it be adult or child, it was in her blood to help others.  
  
Inuyasha pointed northeast, the precise direction of the noise. Kagome nodded and she began to run towards where he pointed. Inuyasha following beside the young girl. In all these 3 years of searching with Kagome, he'd rarely hear children crying. Maybe once in a while, but this was different. Crying is an emotion caused by grief and sadness, but this...this crying was as if, it was a last plead. Inuyasha really didn't understand what he was thinking, but whatever it was that was crying, he wanted to stop it. The one thing he couldn't stand was crying.  
  
After jumping over fallen trees, over cliffs and ditches, and even fighting off a small demon, they finally reached the source of the crying. A tree? "What the hell Kagome...this is a tree. Trees don't cry!" Inuyasha protested, obviously confused beyond belief.  
  
"It's not the tree." Kagome spoke softly as she moved around the tree and looked into a small hole. Her eyes widened and she nearly fell back at the sight she had just witnessed.  
  
"Kagome? You okay?" Inuyasha began to walk towards her.  
  
"Go get Miroku and the others now." Kagome's voice had change, instead of soft and gently, it was...full of fear and was demanding. 


	2. What Kagome Saw

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did...o.o you'd never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER see him again n.n  
  
Guilty By Race  
  
Chapter 2: What Kagome Saw  
  
Inuyasha hesitated, but he ran off towards Kaede's village, knowing the others would be there. Only minutes passed and he was at the village. He walked into Kaede's hut, "Miroku, Sango, Shippou, come now" He demanded as he walked back out of the hut. 'What's the big deal Kagome?...Making me come all this way just to get the others...What did you see?' Inuyasha brushed his thoughts away as he looked back at the others.  
  
"What's this about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he walked out of the hut soon after he did.  
  
"Kagome wanted you all to come and see something....I guess." He looked back forwards and began to walk towards Kagome's scent.  
  
"What is it?" Shippou cheerfully jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled widely at the hanyou.  
  
"Feh, how should I know? She saw it, and pretty much demanded me to go get you guys." Inuyasha grumbled as he looked down on the ground.  
  
"What do you think she saw Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she heaved her Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder for a better grip.  
  
"I dunno...we heard a child crying it seemed like. Maybe a dead whelp?" Inuyasha shrugged, not knowing himself what she could have seen.  
  
"That could be reasonable...but we will have to hurry if we all want to find out." Miroku stated as he quickened his pace and the others quickly followed behind him.  
  
------ NEW POV------  
  
Kagome was still frozen, her eyes never leaving the sight inside of the lonely tree. A young boy...beaten none the less. He was covered in blood, bruises, scars, and scratches. 'Who could ever do such a thing...Monsters...' She took a deep breath and crawled into the hole in the tree and shook the boy lightly. The boy didn't move. Kagome tried again, picking the boy gently up into her arms, yet to discover another shocking surprise. When she picked him up, his silver hair moved...revealing two dog-like ears. Kagome was speechless....'What in the...' She slowly reached her hand out, but a voice shouted out and she stopped instantly, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Where are you?!" A young girl ran nearby and spotted the hole. She leaned down and peeked inside, "Eh..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Ki...Kikyo?..." She froze.  
  
"...Give me my child wench." Kikyou's voice was full of....fear. To Kagome's surprise, Kikyou seemed like she was afraid for some reason.  
  
"This...is your child?" Kagome sat dumbfounded. All she could do was stare at Kikyou, then down at the child. "...But...how?"  
  
Kikyou entered the tree through the small hole and slowly walked over to Kagome, "Please, do not hurt him...Just hand him over now."  
  
Kagome looked back up at Kikyou as she entered into the hollow tree. "How is this your child? Kikyou, and...why does he resemble...Inuyasha?"  
  
Kikyou just smirked at her question, knowing that the truth will eat at Kagome's pure heart. "Why would the baby not have.....his father's traits?"  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat, "His...father? How is that...possible?" Kagome felt as if her world just threw her out down into hell and back again.  
  
"Yes...Inuyasha is his father....and I am the mother." Kikyou just loved the expression on Kagome's face. She reached over and took the infant from Kagome's hands and held the child close. Mumbling sweetly in the child's ear, "It's alright, Mother's hear. You'll see father soon, Inukai..."With her prize she wanted, Kikyou stepped out of the hole in the tree and continued to walk into the forest, holding the bruised and battered child close to her.  
  
Kagome just sat there, in shock. 'We've been search for the jewel for about 3 years now...that child looked as if he was 2 or so...But, Inuyasha, how could you...'  
  
Nearly 10 minutes later, Inuyasha and the others soon arrived at the tree Kagome was still sitting in. "Kagome?" Miroku's voice was heard, though Kagome didn't budge from her spot in the tree. Looking down at her lap, her black bangs covered her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou jumped into the tree, "She's in here!" He announced and the others entered the tree.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango knelt down beside Kagome and laid her hand gently on her bests friend's shoulder.  
  
Kagome said nothing. Her eyes still covered with her bangs, she slowly stood up and passed everyone as she climbed out of the tree and continued to walk.  
  
"Eh..." Everyone stood up and followed quickly behind her, wanting to know what was wrong. Everyone...except Inuyasha that is. He stayed inside the tree and looked around. With a sniff of his nose, he found a familiar scent, Kikyou. 'Why was Kikyou here?...I smell Kagome and Kikyou...but there was one more person here.' He spotted a small rag and walked over to it. He picked it up and inhaled it's scent. 'Eh...this has...two smells on it.' He sniffed again, 'Kikyou is on it...and...I can't get this other scent. It almost smells like....me' He shook his head, knowing he had never seen this rag before. He put the rag in his kimono and began to follow the others into the forest. 


	3. That's Not Mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did...o.o you'd never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER see him again n.n  
  
Guilty By Race  
  
Chapter 3: That's Not Mine!  
  
That night, Kagome still said nothing. It was like, she had seen a ghost and if she said something, he could come to haunt her or something. She kept quiet as she ate her ramen, her eyes never leaving the bowl.  
  
Her friends, Inuyasha especially, were all worried about her. Everyone's eyes were on her as they watched her eat quietly and slowly. Finally, Sango got the courage to once again try and break Kagome's spell. She scooted over to Kagome and tapped her shoulder, "Hey." Sango said timidly.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat, knowing they would bug her to death until they found out what happened. Kagome put down her chopsticks and sat the bowl down beside it, "...I will tell you guys what happened. But..." She stopped and hesitated, the spoke again, "Inuyasha has to leave."  
  
"Eh! No way! I ain't leaving!" Inuyasha shouted in protest as he stood up, obviously finished with his ramen already.  
  
"Inuyasha, if Kagome doesn't feel comfortable about this and wants you to leave, you should respect her wishes and leave." Miroku insisted.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Feh! Fine!" Inuyasha marched out of the hut and into the forest. Yeah right, like he would actually leave. He jumped into a tree near the hut so he could still hear. He made no sounds as he strained to hear the conversation. But he would wish he wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"Now what is this all about Kagome? Why are you acting like this?" Miroku spoke first as he sat his ramen down along with his chopsticks.  
  
Kagome spoke a few minutes later, "Inuyasha...when we were in the forest, we heard a child crying. So, of course, we went to go investigate. I found a tree and I looked in, seeing a child. It...In short...It looked like...Inuyasha. I didn't want Inuyasha to see yet, I wanted to show you guys. But while Inuyasha was gone...Kikyou came to the tree, looking for "her" child. She told me that the infant I had was hers...and Inuyasha was the father..." But before she could finish her story, Inuyasha ran back into the hut.  
  
"What the fuck?! I am not a father of anything!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. All eyes shot up and looked at him. All except for Kagome, who's eyes still hadn't left her lap. "Why in the hell would you think that?!"  
  
Kagome winced. She slowly stood up, "...I'm...going home for a while. I uh...have a test to study for."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "You're not leaving until you get his straight!"  
  
Kagome winced, her trust in Inuyasha had almost diminished. She wanted to believe that this didn't happen, but she held the evidence right in her arms. She believed what she saw, but she wanted to hear Inuyasha's side. "Then what happened?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing! I never...did anything to get a whelp!" Inuyasha blushed at the thought about it, but kept a straight face.  
  
"Then tell me why that child looked like you! Tell me who else would have made a child with Kikyou! Tell me that Inuyasha!" Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, tears already forming. Kagome didn't know who to trust, but she wanted it to be Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know, but it wasn't me." He stated, "You have to believe me Kagome, I didn't do anything like that."  
  
"...Not to change the subject, I'm just pointing out the obvious...But Kagome said that child was about the age of 2 right? Well, 2 years ago...actually almost 3, Kikyou was long gone. Inuyasha had seen her and Kagome caught them and ran off. Later that night, Inuyasha came back without a word and we didn't see Kikyou sense." Miroku explained plainly.  
  
"What are you implying Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, no interested.  
  
"Well...we all know that it takes some quite a long time, almost a year, for a baby to be born. Maybe Inuyasha did something with Kikyou that night and the reason we didn't see her for a long time was because she was hiding out. Like...we didn't see a Kikyou, or was it a pregnant Kikyou..." Miroku drifted on into his thoughts.  
  
"Fuck! Monk, you're..." By now, Inuyasha was as mad as a charging bull that spotted some red. How could anyone believe this monk?! It's true that they didn't see Kikyou for a while, but that doesn't mean that she was pregnant! He clinched his fists tight.  
  
"That would make sense..." Sango said sadly.  
  
"You actually believe that?!" Inuyasha shouted. "I can't believe you guys would actually believe that load of shit!"  
  
"Well if all roots didn't point to you then we didn't have to!" Kagome finally spoke her mind, tears running down her face at that very moment. "To think, I don't know who to believe, but Miroku's explanation seems logical!"  
  
"Eh..." Inuyasha looked to Kagome in shock. 'How could she not believe me...' "You too Kagome?! Gods! I didn't do it! That whelp is not mine! You have no proof! It's all lies! Look!" Inuyasha pulled out the piece of cloth he had found earlier and threw it on the ground, "If that were my child, it would have my scent on it!"  
  
All eyes were on Shippou now as he scurried over to the rag and picked it up. He sniffed it and looked up at Inuyasha, "...I'm sorry." He simply said before he sat the rag back down and ran back over to Sango and sat down in her lap.  
  
"What the hell does that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha was almost panicking, no one believed him!  
  
"...It does have your scent." Shippou looked to the ground as he told his discovers quietly. "The only difference in the smell is...it's from a younger hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it. He growled loudly, "You guys are suppose to believe me! So much for friends!" With that, Inuyasha ran out of the hut and into the forest.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,/ Hi Peoples...I was in Oregon and got really really bored...so I decided to write this...if you like it, review!...if I get 15 or more reviews by Chapter 3, I'll post...I've already made it to chapter 9...so if you want more, review!...I'm not going to update this story until I get atleast 15 reviews..so...Ja! /''''''''''''' 


	4. The Truth Behind The Scent

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did...o.o you'd never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER see him again n.n  
  
Guilty By Race  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth Behind the Scent  
  
Everyone watched as Inuyasha ran away from the problem. Pretty much like he always did. They all looked to Kagome as she began to run out of the hut, away from everyone she wanted to know the answers. She wanted to believe Inuyasha.  
  
------ NEW POV------  
  
Kikyou walked through the forest, holding her precious child close to her. She looked down at the infant. "Inukai, wake up. We're home." Kikyou smiled down at Inukai as he stretched his arms out and yawned. She walked into an abandoned hut and sat Inukai down onto a futon bed. The child squealed with delight as he began to play with a small ball that "his mother" had given him. Unknown to the small child, the ball was embedded with a Shikon shard.  
  
Just then, a man entered the hut, "Hello Kikyou...I see you have your son again." Kikyou jumped at the voice, she reached over and grabbed Inukai and held him close. The man laughed at her actions, "Silly woman...I haven't come to take him away this time. I want to see if he's seen his father yet."  
  
Kikyou let of Inukai and handed him back the ball. He giggled as he continued to play with the toy. "He hasn't seen him yet." Kikyou looked down to her child, "But he will soon." Kikyou looked back up to the mystery man, "After he does...Then I can have him? Keep him as my own?"  
  
The man nodded. "Thank you, Naraku." Kikyou bowed and the man walked out of the hut, smirking.  
  
Kikyou smiled down at her soon-to-be real son. 'He'll be with me forever...'  
  
------ NEW POV------  
  
"We can always test Inuyasha." Miroku suggested as the others looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What to do you mean, test?" Sango asked, still in confusion. She'd never heard of that.  
  
"Well, when demon's mate with other demons or humans, they leave a mark on their mate and they have a mark of their own. You've encountered this numerous of times Sango." Miroku paused and looked to Sango.  
  
Sango perked up and tried to remember. "Oh yeah, when we tried to slay a family of demon weasels, the father and the mother both had strange markings. And what else was strange...was when we tried to attack them, the father came after us like there was no tomorrow, he would have given his own life to save his family. I remember that..."  
  
"That is quite common in all races...but I presume that demon's show a lot more anger when they try and fend off creatures from their family." Miroku added.  
  
"So...all we have to do is...check Inuyasha for any markings?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Miroku with hope.  
  
Seeing Kagome's tear stained face, he smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes, but I am not sure where..."  
  
Kagome smiled, 'This can be it! We can find out if he's innocent or not!...I hope he is right. I want to believe him, but all logic points to him.' Kagome stood up, "Then I'll go find Inuyasha." Everyone nodded, then Kagome walked out of the hut towards the forest, knowing exactly where Inuyasha had ran off to. 


	5. Mark Of Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did...o.o you'd never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER see him again n.n  
  
Guilty By Race  
  
Chapter Five: Mark of Guilt  
  
Kagome knew Inuyasha well. She knew he was in the one spot where he always went to think...the Goshinboku. Inuyasha sat in the sacred tree, one leg hanging down while the other sat sideways, keeping his balance on the tree. His arms were folded across his chest and his back was against the tree. He sighed heavily, 'Stupid people...they're supposed to believe me...I thought they were my friends.' He closed his eyes, letting one more sigh escape his lips.  
  
------ NEW POV------  
  
Kagome soon came insight of the Goshinboku, but she didn't slow down her pace. She wanted to hurry up and prove that Inuyasha wasn't guilty, she just wanted to forget everything that happened that day. She soon got to the tree and looked up, seeing Inuyasha's foot. In a small voice she asked, "Inuyasha?"  
  
A low growl was heard, then the foot disappeared from Kagome's view. Inuyasha was hidden in he trees, "What..." He answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"I uh...I need to check something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...I just want to check you for...a mark." She looked to the ground.  
  
"Eh..." Inuyasha knew all too well why she wanted to check him now. She still didn't believe him! Another growl came from the tree, then Inuyasha jumped down from the tree behind Kagome. "I'm not showing you my body."  
  
"Eh..." Kagome looked back and saw the hanyou. She turned so she was facing him, "Why?...Do you have something to...hide?" Kagome's eyes once again began to swell with tears.  
  
"No, I am not going to give you that pleasure." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked away.  
  
"Eh...Pleasure?" Kagome's eyes dried up and she tilted her head sideways.  
  
"...Demons have different spots on their body for that mark. Weasels for instance have them on their backs, while neko's have them on their back. But for dog demons...its in a place where...well....I'm just not showing you!" Blushing and fumbled with words, Inuyasha turned his back to her.  
  
"...The front...or back?" Kagome blushed at the question, knowing where Inuyasha meant.  
  
"The back of course!" He yelled out, a blush coming to his own face.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and reached her hand out. She wouldn't let anything from stopping her find out the truth. She grabbed the hem of his pants and yanked them down.  
  
Inuyasha, now feeling a bit breezy, looked back at Kagome, "...Eh!!! What in the hell are you doing?!!" His face was as red as...well, his kimono.  
  
Kagome's face was even redder. She took a quick peek...she saw nothing. Not really knowing what she was doing, she reached her hand up and rubbed it across his revealed bottom, "I don't see a mark..."  
  
Her touch sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to touch her, he wanted her to touch more of him. He looked to the ground in front of him, his face getting redder by the seconds, "...I...told you..." His voice was calm and shy.  
  
"Hmn..." Kagome moved her other hand up and began to rub both cheeks of his behind, surprisingly she didn't even know she was doing it.  
  
As much as he loved it, he didn't want anyone to see what she was doing and get the wrong idea. He closed his eyes, "...Do you mind stopping that?..."  
  
"Eh...huh?" Kagome looked up at him, then down to her hands. "Eh!!!" She blushed a deep shade of crimson when she saw her hands on Inuyasha's hind parts. She quickly pulled them away and stood up.  
  
Once her hands were off, she reached down and pulled his pants back up. "I told you I wasn't the father..." He regained his composure and jumped back up into the tree.  
  
"...I'm sorry I...didn't believe you..." She looked to the ground. "I should've had more faith in you..."  
  
"Damn right you should have." He simply said as he sat down on the same branch, leaned back, and let one leg fall.  
  
Kagome visibly flinched then sighed. She looked up into the tree, she walked over to it and began to climb up. Inuyasha didn't notice.  
  
She reached her hand up and grabbed a hold of the tree branch and pulled herself up. She lost her footing though and she was hanging on by her hand. Inuyasha reached over quickly, taking a hold of her wrist, he pulled her up gently and sat her down on the branch. "What are you doing?" He sat back down and looked to her.  
  
"I just wanted to come up here with you." Kagome sat down, straddling the branch with her legs, which was very uncomfortable by the way. She looked over at him, "And you always sit in trees...I was just wondering how it felt. I've never really climbed a tree and sat it in for a long time. Well...not for a long time at least." She smiled at the memories of her and Souta building tree houses in the Goshinboku and sleeping in them or playing games in them. "In fact...it was this very tree that me and Souta used to go up in. Sometimes, when we didn't have our tree house, I would sit like you are now and Souta would sit in my lap and lean against my chest...but, we only did that because my dad and I used to sit like that." Kagome looked to her lap, "Everyday when he came home, I ran out to him and he always had a bag of candy for me and him to share. Souta wasn't born yet, so it was just me and dad. We would sit down on the bench beside the Goshinboku and share stories of how our day went. But...one day he didn't come home..." Kagome trailed off with her words, not wanting to remember that horrible day.  
  
Inuyasha could feel her grief and sorrow. He watched her drift off and looked to his own lap. He hesitated...but he reached over and pulled Kagome towards him, turning her around so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against hers, "Don't be sad Kagome..."  
  
Kagome gasped at his actions. But when she was held tight in his embrace, she relaxed. She bent her neck a bit and laid her head sideways against his chest gently and closed her eyes, "Thank you Inuyasha...but I'm not anymore."  
  
He smiled down at her and closed his eyes. 


	6. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. But my account has a bug on it or something, atleast my compy does, so I haven't been able to get on my account to update. I'm on a different compy, so that's why I can send you this...yeah. But once I get my compy fixed, I'll be updating a lot, I promise! Just be patient people!! Thank you my loyal fans and such and such bows You all are too kind, but I promise I'll try as hard as I can to hurry and get my compy fixed, Ja!


End file.
